The truth behind Rinnegan
by arungpisyadi
Summary: in a forgotten small village nearly abandoned lived a sage who studied the eternal way of life. He developed a fighting technique which combine the art of magics and killing method, a martial arts that soon known as ninjutsu which merge all the elements o


Before you read this article…

I would like to remind you, that this is just a fantasy of mine

Even, if you have any better idea please just comment to this post. I would love to hear some criticizes

—————————————————————————————————

**The Painful Truth behind The Legendary Rinnegan**

Soon after the war inside Japan around 10th century led by the famous Yoshitsune Minamoto, most of the feudal lords known as daimyo at that time were racing through times to build strong army for invasion or protecting their land. Most of them would do anything to become stronger than the opponents, but to be fighting in frontal way would cost them so much, not including the risk of being vulnerable while they were attacking. At this time, the conflicts between the clans of _daimyo_ that controlled small regions of land had established guerrilla warfare and assassination as a valuable alternative to frontal assault. Since _Bushido_, the Samurai Code, forbade such tactics as dishonorable. Made daimyo could not expect his troops to do such things.

Later on, in a forgotten small village nearly abandoned lived a sage who studied the eternal way of life. He developed a fighting technique which combine the art of magic and killing method, a martial arts that soon known as ninjutsu which merge all the elements of nature and form a method to generate a sort of energy named _chakur_a and taught this technique to 5 person before he continued his meditation to achieve what he'd been seeking before. He split his knowledge in to five part (path). They were Water manipulation Jutsu, Earth/Soil Manipulation Jutsu, Wind manipulation Jutsu, Fire manipulation jutsu, Summoning(Calling some spiritual creature from another dimension) Jutsu. Each of them combined with the characteristic of the element they used and develop in to varies jutsu, such as the fire can use the symbol of fire and manipulate mind (genjutsu), the wind can create protective shields also used it to create a deadly weapon, Earth manipulate the form of the user and create a clon of its user, Water develop the ability of the user to gain control on every liquid material even blood itself, and the summoning jutsu can even bend the user's soul to become differ form. Knowing his pupils were well equipped the sage continued his meditation and let his pupils to spread this newly formed martial art.

The Pupils then spread out to different countries, using their skill to gain profits from the daimyos and use it for their own benefits. Their names were slowly spread out through nations and people were getting aware of their existence along came with fear and some respect for their skills. As they got famous in the underground palace society, they began to forget what their reasons were in the first place. Only one of all five who remembered their origin reason to applied this so called ninjutsu by people. They began fighting each other to gain the strongest position in their league. They started to develop their own territory and maintained their position and the portion of power they had in their hand.

Meanwhile, their master, the sage who apparently discovered the true power of eternal but had not complete his martial art technique, created a demolishing technique which can turn the world upside down. Knowing this, the great Sage's eldest pupils went home to the now a wealthy village. Telling him that the other pupils are now killing each other to seek who is the strongest among all of them. Hearing that the Sage raged and feel betrayed. He then killed all the four of them, what he didn't know is that one of the pupils he killed was the only one that still hold on to his teaching. The one he taught the summon jutsu, after this pupil were killed by his teacher, he called the spirit God and ask him to let his spirit go to find his Sage and reveal the truth. The God let him go, with one condition that after he done that he must trade the rest of his chakura to the God of Death. The pupil agreed and continues on his mission to bring out the truth to the Sage.

The pupil found no difficulties to meet his Sage, in fact the Sage were in the meditate state and were trying to discovered the sixth path that he had not yet completed. The pupil told him everything and what lies beneath, the sage then asks the pupil to summon himself in to the sage's body and find the pupil who lied and used the sage's body to take revenge. The pupil agreed in no time, and afterward rushes to his elder brother who betrays him. The Sage himself replaces the pupil soul and went to meet the God of Death and explained the situation.

The two pupils met, and they started to fight each other, at first the pupil who used the sage's body found it hard to match his brother skill who had develop, but after a while he realized that along with his teacher's body he can use his sage's skill as well and began to use the five jutsu combined to defeat his elder brother. The fight itself last for days, finally the elder pupils died and the revenge settled. He then went back to his teacher place to fulfill his promise.

Back in the meditation cave where he were supposed to meet his sage teacher, instead of meeting his sage he found that the God of Death had waited there. The God of Death told him that instead to take back his body, the sage decided to let the God of Death to have it along with the pupil's soul and took them as pet in a trade for eternal live in nirvana. The pupil shocked and raged as well, he felt betrayed twice, and even worse this time he had to be the God of death's pet.

The pupil in the sage's body know that at that moment he already master the five paths of jutsu and a match for his teacher. He then ran away from the God of Death and after the sage's body soul who is on the way to nirvana. When he found him, his heart was full with pain and anger. He was crying while he tried to grab his sage's soul. He pulled down his sage's soul back to earth and every time his tears went down to earth they turned in to fire, and created a lake of fire. All amount of the chakura in his body gathered and broke the entire shield beneath his core chakura. He let all of the chakura free and summons nine animal soul he could imagine. After he had summon the nine of them he split all of his chakura and gave those nine animal his splitted chakura along with his spirit and left his vessel body the core of chakura. Slowly he and his sage's soul realized something happened to the body, the core chakura grew bigger and took control of its vessel and created the six path of jutsu "the soul manipulating jutsu". He then could move around in to the nine animal soul and his main body soul, leaving himself a soulless form with a mark of the eyes of now called rinnegan.

The pupil realized that with this jutsu he could easily destroy his sage's soul. But when he was about to do that the God of Nirvana came down and told him not to do that, and forgive his sage's fault. The pupil realized that vengeance not going to fix anything and he was about to forgive his sage's act. But when he was about to release his grab on the sage's soul, his sage's soul tried to take back the body with the rinnegan, the rinnegan react extremely and destroy the sage's soul in instance. The pupil now can't differ his own emotion; he ignored the god of Nirvana warning, and summons the nine animal souls to his body. Then he went down and became the Sage's of six paths.

The first thing he did was destroying the village of the origin sage, and leave none to live except these 5 children who he believed would then fighting against each other in the future, so that once again the rinnegan could be summoned back and destroyed for good. He named the five children Namikaze, Hyugaa, Sarutobi, Hattori, and Tsunaga. Erase their memories, except their names and the knowledge that they can kill people in different way. He gave them five path of jutsu but he didnot let them know what jutsu them hold and let them figure it out by themself. He put them in various area and splitted by distance. After that he come again to those childrean in those five areas and tell them story about the Great Sage of Six Paths and the ability of Rinnegan and that one of their descendant are destined to defeat and destroy rinnegan or becoming the rinnegan itself and fight to decide the world's fate. The deepest and darkest secret that the Sage of six paths never told them was that they were actually brother.

The Sage of six paths then released the nine animal soul in his body, and opened their chakura ability each one with specific characteristic and gave them the ability to learn by instinct in order for the use of them in the future to fulfill the world's fate, they were called Bijuu. This had to be done in order to distract the attention of the God of Death and made him hunt this bijuu and try to take them as pets, while the great sage of six path extract his soul and body, went to meet the God of Nirvana and him to let him wander in earth without a soul in order to redempt his sins of killing some people. And that one day he will be reincarnate in to a person that went throughthe same path as he did along with his rinnegan, The God approve it under one condition, that he will not remember anything at all except the pain itself and that if he ever redo the sins then all he ever will to face is himself in another form. The Great Sage of six paths agreed, and the God start to split his heart and let them wander around in this world searching for each other match.

_To be continued…_

I had to end here, consider this as the part 1 of the rinnegan story arung's verse

Feel free to comment, I'm expecting some more interesting ideas… Thank you for reading, hope you're satisfied…

sources:

Wikipedia, The free encyclopedia

The Historical Ninja, By Sôke Masaaki Hatsumi

Naruto Manga, By Masashi Kishimoto

My Dark silly Imagination


End file.
